Feliz Cumpleaños
by AllxUke
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Tsukishima y Hinata, quiere regalar un presente... Para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Tsukki, tarde pero la ntención cuenta(?) X'D No, no le regala lo que ya saben Tsukishima x Hinata


¿Qué podría obsequiar?, ¿qué podría dar a una persona como él?, no saber acerca de sus gustos era algo que le mortificaba en demasía, pero como saber, si la persona en si es muuuy "comunicativa", no, no es que se queje de ello pero a veces le molestaba. Habían empezado a salir solo una semana atrás, donde el le comunico sus sentimientos después de mucho autorechazo, esperando un "No" rotundo, más unos golpes, y contra todo pronóstico fue aceptado, su mente se demoró en procesarlo pero pronto se vio lanzándose a sus brazos más que feliz, recibiendo un estrecho abrazo y un beso inesperado.

Su relación no era pública, por miedo al rechazo por parte de sus compañero y las personas, pero no importaba ellos estaban juntos. El día de ayer luego de las practicas pudo escuchar a Yamaguchi comentar sobre su cumpleaños, y él escrutándolo para que nadie se enterara, tarde pensó, pero pronto la tristeza abordo su mente, el amarlo y no saber por lo menos su cumpleaños era triste, porque no indagó, no le preguntó, solo quería estar a su lado egoístamente, iba a preguntar ahí mismo pero pronto una idea le surgió, era mejor una sorpresa, un regalo, pero el dilema invadió, ¿Qué regalar?, tal vez un CD, pero no conocía a los artistas que le gustan ni la música; tal vez una torta, pero seguramente su familia se lo daría; ¿entonces que regalar si conocía poco de sus gustos?,¿ un ramo de rosas?... eso era muy raro, seguramente no le gustaría, ¿un balón?... esa idea parecía la más conveniente, claro! Le gusta el vóley y el balón también ¿verdad?, aparte ya no hay tiempo a preguntar a Yamaguchi, seguramente irían juntos a casa y aunque eso le incomodaba, necesitaba comprar el obsequio. Salió rápidamente sin que nadie lo notara adentrándose en las calles comerciales.

El día esperado llegó, fue lo más temprano posible al instituto para poder esconder el presente y entregarlo cuando estuviesen solos, su sorpresa fue grande cuando todos sus compañeros ya estaban presentes a excepción del rubio, ellos lo sabían, todos lo sabían y ahora organizaban una fiesta, no es que le disgustara, le alegraba, pero la idea de que solo el pudiese saber y dar un presente especial murieron (exceptuando a Yamaguchi, era su mejor amigo y no pensaba en quitarle los privilegios, aunque lo quiera), pero no lo desanimó, ayudando con los preparativos, para cuando él llego todo aparentemente era normal, y luego de las prácticas le abordaron llevándolo a la tienda de Ukai-sensei , un festejo realmente ameno aunque pareciera que él no lo disfrutara, siempre con esa expresión, pero si se prestó a molestarlo cada que podía o mejor dicho todo el tiempo. Luego de todo el alboroto, y mitad de camino a casa decidió enfrentarlo, parándose en frente.

Mm?... ¿quieres que te bese?, preguntó burlón, de echo el lo haría, pero observar las reacciones que el pequeño mostraba frente a el siempre era placentero, y no se lo perdería.

N-no eso!... bueno no quiero decir eso, respondió rápidamente, la sangre caliente cubría todo su rostro, sabía que sería un poco difícil…

¿Entonces quieres besarme?, otro sarcasmo, pero sabía que dentro de si lo anhelaba, quería besarle ahí mismo, estrecharle y robarle el aliento, profanar la inocencia que poseía, quería hacerlo suyo, pero una parte de su cordura aún quedaba en el.

No!, digo si! Pero no!... aaghh!, solo déjame hablar!, su rostro quemaba, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, ¿cómo podía empezar cuando no le dejaba de avergonzar?, claro que quería besarlo, abrazarlo y todo, pero quería desearle felicidades antes. Ante esto el rubio se quedó callado observándolo y a la vez invitando al pequeño a dirigirse, ¿qué querría? ¿Tal vez ya no deseaba estar con el? no, eso es improbable por las reacciones, un favor tal vez…seguramente.

Tomo aire una buena cantidad, exhalando fuertemente dirigió su vista al piso, aun con los nervios y la sangre caliente en su rostro.

Veras, y-yo no sabía acerca de tu cumpleaños, ni siquiera te pregunte, lo siento por eso… pero ayer te escuché hablarlo con Yamaguchi, y hoy a la mañana todos lo sabían también… y-yo quería ser el primero en darte un regalo, solo yo quería saberlo, pero todos lo sabían, no es que me disguste, pero siento envidia… sus dedos se contraían mientras hablaba, el silencio siguió, y continuó, … sé que soy egoísta, que tal vez no te merezca, pero no me importa, yo … yo … te quiero, y agradezco haberte conocido, agradezco que hayas nacido, agradezco a tus padres, agradezco tu existencia… sus mejillas quemaban aún más que antes, pero quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos, que supiera que le quiere, tomo su bolso abriéndolo y sacando el regalo, un paquete mediano forrado con unos dibujos de cuervos que curiosamente tenían los cabellos de sus compañeros y el…

Sé que no es el mejor regalo, pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió, espero que te agrade, sus manos se extendieron rígidas con fuerza, levanto la vista mirándolo con determinación… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KEI! Quiero conocer más de ti!... no, déjame conocerte, por favor!, terminó ahogado y tembloroso, sus ojos se cerraron, esperando una respuesta o acción por la parte contraria, sabía que tal vez se burlaría o recibiría alguna ofensa, estaba preparado para lo que viniese.

Ja…jaja… Sus oídos escucharon lo que temía, lo sabía! No se lo creería, es de esperarse, no es que estuviesen saliendo un largo tiempo, una semana es insignificante para tener sentimientos fuertes, una semana en los que el fue muy feliz, en los que para el no solo era una semana, porque lo amaba desde hace mucho. Su cuerpo se dispuso a escapar de aquel lugar, un nudo se originó en su garganta, haciendo que sus lágrimas empezaran a salir, pero en un instante sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearle desde la cintura y los hombros, su rostro se pegó en el cuerpo más grande, sintiendo el palpitar de lo que sería su corazón, el regalo que aún conservaba en sus manos le fue arrebatado, sintiendo un beso en su cabeza.

¿Por qué lloras?, si aún no te respondido… su felicidad era grande en lo que llevaba de vida en sus cortos 15 años nadie le había agradecido por haber nacido, pensó que aunque estuviese con el pelinaranja su relación se terminaría, porque el pequeño querría conocer más sobre el mundo, experimentar cosas nuevas, y el estaba dispuesto a dejarlo por su propia felicidad, se conformaría con el tiempo que lograse estar a su lado, porque el se había enamorado de aquel pequeño hiperactivo, esa irradiante luz que poseía le recordaba al sol, un sol que quema calándote hasta los huesos, su sonrisa fresca, su agilidad, su temperamento, su carisma, personalidad, lo amaba todo, se enamoró de todo lo que poseía, el día que este le confesó sus sentimientos sin duda será el día más feliz y memorable que ha de conservar, siempre presenciaba lo inesperado de su actuar, siempre haciendo algo que te sorprenderá, y ahora fue uno de esos casos, escuchar todo aquello fue algo que lo dejo sin palabras, sin respiración, pensando tal vez que fue una alucinación o una broma, por ello para asegurarse lo apretó aún más en sus brazos, sintiendo que era real que su presencia estaba ahí…

Gracias… no importa lo que me des, mientras sea de tu parte lo he de aceptar todo, te dejare conocer más de mí, lo haría aun si no me lo pidieras… porque te AMO… pronunció en los oídos del pequeño, sintiendo un temblor por su parte, siempre le había visto como un ave que volaría lejos, un cuervo que se iría donde el no pudiese volar, quería atraparlo, encerrarlo, atarlo en cadena, todo lo que fuese posible para no dejarlo ir, quería atraparlo en su jaula, y ahora quería hacerlo aún más, como pensar siquiera que podría dejarlo, que otro le tuviese, que mirara lo que a el aún le faltaba por conocer, simplemente no podía, y no lo haría, no lo dejaría, le pertenecía, y si fuese a asesinar por ello lo haría…

Espero que estés preparado, y no te arrepientas en el proceso… concluyó, tomando entre sus manos la barbilla del pelinaranja para poder besarle, hundiendo así sus labios con el contrario, demandando cada vez más, ahora mismo si una persona los llegase a ver no le importaría, por el contrario marcaria lo que es suyo, porque sus enemigos eran todos, y el ganaría la batalla, ese cuervo era suyo, y mataría por él.


End file.
